Ferne Reich
Das Ferne Reich, auch einfach das Äußere genannt ist eine Ebene - oder vielleicht genauer gesagt ein Platz weit hinter den anderen Ebenen - was sehr unüblich in der kosmischen Standardgeometrie ist. Für den normalen Verstand ist es schier unmöglich ohne langfristige Kopfschmerzen, die Kreaturen des Fernen Reiches zu verstehen, da sie einfach zu außerirdisch und widernatürlich daher kommen . Wenn sich vereinzelte Strömungen aus dem Fernen Reich in weltliche Gefilde verirren, wird diese Materie umgewälzt und wie bei einem Abfluss herüber gesaugt und entweder zu Asche verbrannt oder in eine monströse Form transmutiert. Geschichte und Entstehungstheorie Die Geschichte des Fernreiches ist kontrovers und wirft viele Fragen auf. Die problematische Diskussion über dessen Herkunft passt nur allzu gut zum Fernen Reich, denn er ist fundamental zu surreal um ihn leicht in eine Kategorie in der Kosmologie ein teilen zu können. Buchstäblich ist es das "ferne" Reich, da es außerhalb und hinter der kosmologischen Vorstellung der Sterblichen, Primordialen und der Götter liegt. Das Ferne Reich ist außen vor in der Frage wie man die Welt zu verstehen hat. Es liegt "außerhalb" der Schöpfung, existiert theoretisch als Reich in zeitloser Endlosigkeit. Die Kenntnisse über das Ferne Reich sind der Triumph des Geistes über die groben Gesetzmäßigkeiten von Materie, Raum und der gängigen Wissenschaft. In der Tat is es so, dass jeder Sterbliche oder Unsterbliche der versucht das Ferne Reich zu verstehen, nicht selten zu dem Schluss kommt, dass man dies nur kann, wenn man selbst wahnsinnig ist. Im schlimmsten Fall können solche Menschen ängstlich bzw. verdorben werden und sogar selbst zum Monster werden. Diejenigen welche die reinen Gedanken fokussieren können und stark genug sind, bereisen oft Orte die von dem Fernen Reich berührt wurden (Oder gerade berührt werden). Dort versuchen sie einen Blick auf das Ferne Reich erhaschen zu können. Aufbau des Reiches Obwohl die Beschreibungen aus vielen Visionen nicht mehr wie zusammenhangloses Geschwätz darstellt, teilen doch einige wichtige Einzelheiten wie das Ferne Reich aufgebaut ist. Konstanz lässt auch ein großes Gebiet vermissen, welches von gewaltige fremdartige Entitäten bewohnt wird, die die Landschaft in eine Art Bewusstseinsverzerrendes Feld getaucht haben und in dessen Inneren sich die Realität ständig zu verzerren und zu wechseln scheint. Die tödlichsten Gifte und Substanzen wirken hier nicht wie normal, sondern schüren die wahnsinnigen Träume und Vorstellungen scheinbar zufällig. Eine bestehende immer wiederkehrende Vision, beschreibt das Ferne Reich als feste, lichtdurchlässige und im Aufbau zwiebelartige Masse. Die geschichteten Lagen sollen dabei mit frei-fließenden knochenfarbigen Strömen gespickt sein, aber auch gesickerte Stellen mit blauem Schleim beinhalten, der wie Säure Jedermann zersetzen kann. Überall, sollen sich gallertartige Würmer, mit langen gekrümmten Fühlern, hindurch bohren und flechten artige Krusten hinterlassen. Das Ferne Reich beinhaltet weder Atmosphäre noch Luft. Es ist eher ein nicht messbarer, halbfester Amöben-See. Gigantische verschwommene Gestalten schimmern am Ende der Sicht immer wieder durch die eigentliche Substanz des Reiches, erinnern entfernt an die Kreaturen der Tiefsee die man in der Welt kennt. Viele dieser verschwommenen Formen, sind aber auch große Städte - wobei diese noch die Kleinen zu sein scheinen. Glücklicherweise berührt der Wahnsinn dieses Reiches nur wenig die Realitäten der rationellen Welt. Bewohner und Reisende Das Ferne Reich ist nicht bekannt dafür das man es bereist, was zwar furchtbar ist, denn solche verrückten Ideen sind in der Welt eher selten. Sollte man jedoch dennoch dort eindringen, können die verzerrenden Druckverhältnisse des Fernen Reiches zu Mutationen führen. Diese Vermischung der Realitäten resultiert oft in grauenhaft korrumpierten, gespaltenen Wesen und stellt sogar manchmal die Geburt abscheulichster Monster dar. Die Aberrationenen die ihre Existenz wohl dem Fernen Reich zu verdanken haben, sind Gedankenschinder, Abolethen, Betrachter und Aaskriecher. Einige davon, inklusive der Abolethen sind aktuell aus dem Fernen Reich emigriert. In Wahrheit aber, erscheinen die Abolethen aber nicht in ihrer ursprünglichen Gestalt, wie sie noch in der Amöben-See des Fernen Reiches aufzeigten und durchlebten auch eine Veränderung der Materie. Auch die Gedankenschinder, sind direkt aus dem Fernen Reich, wobei sich ihre aktuelle Gestalt, aber eher evolutionär durch ihre Lebensweise entwickelt zu haben scheint. Seit langer Zeit, haben die Illithiden humanoide Formen integriert. Andere Abscheulichkeiten die ursprünglich nicht aus dem Fernen Reich stammen, sind oft ein Resultat bizarrer, degenerierter Ausstrahlungen des Fernen Reiches, welche die natürlichen Läufe verändern und so monströse Wesen und Dinge erschaffen haben. Mak Thuum Ngatha Die mächtigste Ausgeburten des Fernen Reiches sind in ihrer Macht wohl mit Göttern oder Primordialen zu vergleichen. Mak Thuum Ngatha, der neunzüngige Wurm, ist eines solcher Kreaturen, ein Wesen welches nur von wenigen Gelehrten, Kultisten und eher unbekannten und abscheulichen Rassen verehrt wird. Kein Wesen außerhalb des Fernen Reiches kann genau sagen, was Mak Thuum Ngatha begehrt oder welches Ziel er verfolgt, sicherlich sind sie aber schädlich für alle Wesen der bekannten Welt. Andere Entitäten des Fernen Reiches ähnlicher Macht existieren, wobei jedes dieser Wesen eine eigene, wenn auch kleinen und wahnsinnigen Anhängerschaft unterhält. Der neunzüngige Wurm hingegen ist aber der Bekannteste des gefährlichen obskuren Pantheons. Quellen *Manual of the Planes by Baker, Richard, John Rogers, Robert J. Schwalb, and James Wyatt. (Wizards of the Coast, December 2008) *Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide Kategorie:Ebenen Kategorie:Halbebenen Kategorie:Ebenen der Weltenachsen-Kosmologie